Spartan-B312: Son of Odin
by SSJ Lone Wolf
Summary: During his final battle on Reach, the world where Noble Six was destined to die after delivering Cortana to the Pillar of Autumn and dying at the hands of the Covenant. What if a brother that the Spartan-III was unaware he had decided to damn destiny to Hel and save his little brother? How would Midgard handle the youngest son of the All-Father in their grasp?
1. Chapter 1

**Spartan-B312:** **Son Of Odin**

 **I do not own Halo or** **Percy Jackson and the Olympians** **in anyway shape or form, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **R** **each, Epsilon** **Eridani System, Epsilon Eridani, August 30** **th** **, 2552**

It was official, it was finally over. After being stationed on Reach for a little over a month after joining Noble Team, his first official team, investigating the possible Insurrectionists presence that turned out to be a Covenant scouting party that had finally located Humanities fortress among the stars. Over the course of the month, Noble had participated in dozens of operations to push the Covenant off of their planet. However in the end it was futile, the Covenant were too overwhelming for the UNSC to kill every single one of them, despite how hard they pushed themselves. Eventually the Covenant began glassing the planet killing men, women, children and even their own troops to destroy what they believed to be Earth.

Unfortunately one by one, Noble Team had been picked apart until only Noble Three and Noble Six remained. Noble Three/Jun-A266 had been given orders from the commander of Noble before his demise to escort Doctor Catherine Elisabeth Halsey back to SWORD base. Noble Six mission was to deliver the A.I chip to the Pillar of Autumn to Captain Jacob Keyes...which was exactly what the Spartan-III commando did after he and Noble Four pushed their way through the Covenant until they reached the shipping yard.

Six would've escaped Reach on the Autumn with the Captain, however before he could he could only watch as Emile was impaled with an energy sword through the stomach. Of course, Emile being Emile refused to go out with a whimper and so grabbing his Kukri knife showed it through the Elites throat and pushed them both over the side of the tower and fell to their deaths. Six knowing that the Autumn would never escape with all the ships in the skies, accepted his fate, wished the Captain good luck before he darted towards the tower to man the Onager Cannon.

After he finally reached it, Six began clearing the skies of Phantoms, Banshee's and the massive CCS-class Battlecruiser that tried to prevent the Pillar of Autumn from escaping. After what felt like an eternity, the Spartan finally managed to destroy the Battlecruiser thus allowing for the Autumn to escape with the A.I that Halsey handed to him. Once he climbed off the ladder to the cannon, Six looked towards the horizon where he saw the sun setting, the last one he'd ever see. It was rather ironic that he was going to die the same way he had lived...alone.

Still he had made his bed, guess he had no choice but to sleep in it now. So with that thought in mind, the second Hyper Lethal Vector in the UNSC jumped over the side of the banister and descended down towards the ground. Yes he was going to die, but he'd at least make the Covenant fight for their target. Something deep inside him refused to go out begging for his life, he was a soldier, a warrior and a sword for humanity and so would continue to fight until air no longer entered his lungs.

It was a few hours later when the lone Spartan could be seen sitting on the ground with his back resting against a crumbling building that looked to of once been a storage shed. Looking to the ground he saw a piece of broken glass that had fallen out of the window that revealed his reflection. He was wearing a set of black Mjolnir Mark V armor that he had gained in 2551 from Colonel James Ackerson. He had a Mark V [B] helmet that had a golden visor that concealed his face from view and stood 6'10 in his armor.

Reaching up, Six placed his hands on the side of his helmet, then proceeded to give it a good twist resulting in the trapped air to hiss out of the side before the Lieutenant removed his helmet and allowed the cool crisp air to brush against his skin, something that he scarcely allowed.

Once the helmet was removed from his head, the Spartan was revealed to be no older then a nineteen year old teen. He had sweaty messy raven black hair with a few loose bangs clinging to his forehead, dark blue eyes that had dimmed over the course of his life after everything he had been forced to endure. He had a few scars littering his face, the most noticeable running down his left eye, stubble growing around his chiseled jawline but the thing that stood out the most was white, almost albino skin thanks to remaining in his armor for nearly a decade and out of the sun.

Placing his helmet by his side, Six took a moment for himself. If he was candid, it felt like years since he had just sat down. There was always something that needed to be done, some Insurrectionists or Covenant groups that needed to die. Of course he mostly dealt with the former rather then the latter, becoming a herald of death to the INI's. It was nothing more then those traitors deserved as far as he was concerned. Humanity was being decimated by the Covenant in the millions and instead of helping/joining forces with the UNSC they chose to continue bombing their colonies, killing innocent men, women and children...yeah they could burn in hell for all he cared.

Rubbing his eyes, Six placed his helmet back on, gave a twist making it hiss as it connected with the rest of the armor, grabbed his DMR off of his back and headed out once again. As he moved across the barren wasteland, the Spartan picked up a few radio transmissions from the Covenant. Of course he couldn't understand a word they were saying but did manage to pick out a few words such as Demon. No doubt they had concluded that their missing soldiers had been killed by a lone demon AKA the Spartans. Judging from the volume of the Elite's voice, it was pretty obvious that they were commanding all their forces to locate, engage and neutralize him.

The Lieutenant was taken from his thoughts as his energy shields flared up as he was assaulted by a bolt of plasma. Looking forward he saw dozens of Covenant infantry heading his way. Sighing to himself, the Spartan guessed that this was it. So with that thought in mind, the Spartan bolted forward and charged towards the Covenant. Raising his DMR, Six aimed down the scope of the weapon and aimed it at the gap that the Jackal had near its hand before he opened fire making the bird-like alien stagger back, which gave B312 the perfect opportunity to headshot the alien, killing it instantly.

Aiming at the Sangheili that charged at in with a battle roar that echoed across the battlefield as they fired their plasma rifles at him. Returning fire, the Spartan emptied his entire clip on the group. Placing his rifle back on his back, the lone demon grabbed a pair of Plasma Rifle and headed further into the fray killing as many Covenant bastard as he could. Seeing a pair of suicide Grunts charging towards him, the Lieutenant filled them with plasma rounds, making them drop their plasma grenades onto the ground which in turn exploded killing the group behind it that consisted of Grunts, Jackals and an Elite.

As he went to sprint pass the dead bodies, Six heard a faint humming sound the only seemed to get louder with each passing second. Quickly realizing what it was, the soldier swiftly darted towards cover as a pair of Ghost that were piloted by a pair of Elites raced after the wolf of Noble and fired bolts of smouldering hot plasma at him.

Dashing towards an overturned Warthog that had the bodies of a trio of Helljumpers, Noble Six took cover behind the downed vehicle to avoid the plasma round that reduced his shields down to 47%. The Warthog shook violently as it was assaulted by the Ghosts, making the Spartan scowl. The Warthog wouldn't last long enough if they continued to fire at it like they were. Looking up at his shield bar, he noticed the shields were on 73%...he guessed that would have to suffice for the time being.

Seeing that his borrowed weapons had cooled down, B312 moved out of cover and began returning fire at one of the Sangheili that was operating one of the Ghosts, making the Elite stagger and sway in its seat as their energy shields flare up. It didn't take long to get through the shields with the combined fire of two plasma rifles. Once the shields were down, the plasma bolts melted through their armor then their flesh before the Elite fell forward as they dropped dead in their seat.

Seeing an opportunity that didn't come up often, the Spartan pushed both his augmentations and armor to the limit and dashed towards the motionless Ghost. Once he reached it, Six pulled the dead Sangheili from the seat, with the Elite dropping to the floor with a thump. Jumping into the drivers seat, Six powered up the Covenant vehicle and raced after the other Ghost. Turning around, Six opened fire on the other Ghost. It took a while but eventually Six made the Ghost smoke before it finally exploded killing the operator.

Turning his Ghost around, the Lieutenant activated the Ghost Thrusters floor it in the direction that the Ghost originated from. As he raced across the barren wasteland that had once been the beautiful and serene world of Reach, the lone wolf gunned down any enemies that he spotted that tried to either halt his approach or outright kill him. It was a shame that he couldn't kill every single alien bastard on the planet but even he knew that not even the famed Master Chief could kill an entire planet full of Covenant single-handily...didn't mean he wouldn't try though.

* * *

While the Spartan continued to gun down the Covenant infantry, a portal opened up with a male figure walking out of it. The man had long golden blonde hair that went down to his shoulders, stormy blue eyes, tanned skin with a neatly trimmed beard and stood 6'6. He was wearing what looked to be medieval armor that revealed his herculean build and had a red cape over his shoulders. In his hand was what looked to be a war hammer that had a leather handle and a strap around his wrist.

This man happened to be none other then Thor Odinson, son of the King of Asgard, Odin Borson, heir of Asgard, the Nordic god of Thunder, Lightning, Storm and Strength and protector of mankind...or at least his universes version of mankind. That's right he wasn't even born in that universe or neither step foot in it until that very moment. The reason for his presence was due to him recently learning that he had a little brother, well a little sister too but she was on the planet that had been dubbed Reach.

Buri Odinson was his little brothers name, named after the Great-Grandfather, the first Asgardian. From what he had learned from his mother, Buri was a Spartan-III commando, a suicide soldier that this ONI created to throw against the Covenant to buy humanity more time. Something that sickened him to the core, his own sibling was a child soldier and not the same like those in Asgard. They trained them to fight from an early age but they never sent them out on quests until they were of a mature age.

His brothers origins/life had left him at odds with his father, who knew exactly what Buri would become as soon as he held him in his arms. It was the reason why Odin never brought his children to Asgard due to the duo having to complete their individual destiny. Buri destiny however was to die on Reach after delivering something to someone….well both his father and destiny be damned! Thor Odinson refused to allow any sibling of his to die alone on a barren planet. First he would locate him and then he would bring him back home, where Buri belonged.

Shaking his head, the god of strength knew he had no time to waste, the portal would only last for another, hour tops, curtsey of Loki. So with that in mind, Thor swung his trusty Mjolnir faster then the human eye could see then chucked it forward and shot of the ground and began his search for his brother.

* * *

 **40 minutes later….**

Taking cover behind a crumbling wall, after losing his Ghost around twenty minutes ago thanks to the damage it had received via the Covenant, Noble Six grabbed the carbine that he had acquired from a Jackal and glanced over the wall to see Brutes, Grunts and Elites conversing with each other, well a golden clad Sangheili was no doubt issuing orders to those under its command. Averting his gaze from the Covenant, he spotted a grenade launcher and Rocket Launcher resting against the wall where an olive green clad Spartan was laying.

Silently and stealthy creeping towards the weapons, B312 grabbed the Grenade Launcher and connected it onto his magnetic place, then grabbed the Rocket Launcher, rested it on his shoulder and aimed it at the group of unsuspecting aliens that hadn't noticed him creep up on them. Resting his finger on the trigger, Six fired a rocket at the Sangheili quickly killing them and removing them from the equation. Then before the Brutes had a chance to react he fired the next and final rocket at them, blowing them to pieces. Chucking the heavy weapon to the side, the wolf grabbed his carbine then opened fire on the hysterical Grunts who tried to run for the hills.

Seeing another group of Covenant heading towards him with a Wraith on their side, the Spartan decided to meet them half way and raced toward the alien scum and opened fire on the group while simultaneously reaching around 27MPH, he was certainly not as fast as one of his predecessors but he made do. Seeing the Wraith speed up, the super soldier smirked a fraction, seemed they had taken the bait.

Just as the Covenant tank was a few meters from the Beta-company survivor, Noble Six suddenly stopped dead in his track, got on one knee and punched the ground, resulting in a white set of shields covering him completely. As soon as the tank collided with him it exploded on impact killing both the driver and gunner before they had a chance to realize what had happened.

Climbing to his feet, he saw the Grunts screaming hysterically at the destruction of their Wraith and made a tactical withdraw along with the Brutes and Jackals. The one that refused to run with their tails between their legs were the damn Elites. Oddly enough the Spartan found himself respecting that about his enemies. Despite being genocidal bastards, the Sangheili often treated those they considered warriors as their equals. Of course him being a demon, put him above the regular soldier. Something that he had 117 to thank for.

As he continued to gun down the Elites with his carbine, he saw a large crack appear in the corner of his visor screen that only increased as he received more damage. Scowling to himself, Buri-B312 ripped his helmet and lobbed it at an Elite, knocking them to the group from the surprise attack. Bringing up his rifle, Six whacked the split lip in front of him with the but of the weapon, knocking it back. Turning the weapon around, Buri opened fire on the alien, quickly killing it and grabbing its energy blade it was carrying.

Knowing that this was it, Six tossed his carbine away and raced forward with the Energy Sword in hands and began his final assault. As he bolted forward, he slashed another Sangheili across the chest killing it, then grabbed its energy sword it dropped and began slashing and slicing everyone that was foolish enough to get close to him. He wanted-no he need to avenge, his mother, his brothers and sisters from Beta-company and finally Noble Team, his team and family.

Thinking about Noble for just a second was enough for him to be distracted, giving a Sangheili who was wielding an Energy Dagger out and impaled the Spartan in the arm, ripping through both the armor and body suit. Gritting his teeth in pain, Buri dropped one or the Energy Swords, then before he could react, he was tackled to the ground by the same Sangheili who tried to impale the super soldier in the throat. Six held the Elite back as best he could but he was running on fumes as it was.

" _This is it huh?_ "Buri couldn't help but monologue in his mind." _And here I thought that it would be the Insurrectionist that would be the one_ _s_ _to kill me. Hopefully they won't be too disappointed that they lost their chance to kill the infamous Lone Wolf….they should've tried harder."_ He couldn't help but chuckle at the end as the dagger got closer and closer with each passing second.

 **Boom!**

The entire battlefield quaked violently, knocking the Elite off of the Spartan. Lifting his head up as best as he could, Buri realized that he must have had a concussion for standing in the mist of the chaos was a man that had lighting cackling off of him, his eyes were replaced with lighting and in his hand was what looked to be an old war hammer...yeah he was delirious alright. No doubt had suffered a head injury and hadn't noticed. Unfortunately before the Lieutenant could question his sanity, he felt his eyes get heavy before they slowly closed against their will and all he saw was darkness.

* * *

 **And cut! Well here my new story, I hoped you enjoyed it. Originally I wasn't if I was going to do an Elder Scrolls, Dragon Ball Z or Halo story with the MC being the son of Odin and after much back and fourth I chose a Halo story, simply become both a Saiyan and Dragonborn are incredibly OP already, this way Six has to earn his power/strength like Percy had too.**

 **Currently I'm 50/50 in whether to make this a Halo/Marvel/Percy Jackson story or simply a Halo/Percy Jackson with Marvel Elements, E.G powers and weapons. I'll decided later on down the line.**

 _ **Power level for this story….**_

 _ **Street Level:**_

 _ **Percy Jackson (During Lightning Thief)**_

 _ **Annabeth Chase (Same as Above)**_

 _ **Grover Underwood (Same as Above)**_

 _ **Building Level:**_

 _ **Noble Six (Via Augmentations and Mark V Mjolnir)**_

 _ **Master Chief (Same as above, maybe little stronger)**_

 _ **Spartan-II's and III's**_

 _ **Solar System Level:**_

 _ **Thor Odinson**_

 _ **Multi Galaxy Level:**_

 _ **Odin Borson**_

 _ **Zeus (Depending if I use Marvel Version otherwise around moon level)**_

 **Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spartan-B312: Son Of Odin**

 **I do not own Halo or Percy Jackson and the Olympians in anyway shape or form, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Odin Borson, All-father, King of Asgard, Protector of the Nine Realms, wielder of the fabled Gungnir, the Norse Skyfather, Norse God of Wisdom, Death, Knowledge, Sorcery, Battle, Royalty, Victory, Poetry, Prophecy and the Hunt. Husband of the Norse Goddess of Marriage, Frigga. Father of the crowned princes of Asgard, Thor and Loki but also to another two children Buri and Olympia. Odin wasn't that sure on the latter's name but her mother liked it so who was he to tell a mother what she could or couldn't call her own daughter?

Most would believe that because he had two children then he cheated on his beloved wife….well whoever thought that was wrong! He would nor could he cheat on his wife, being the Goddess of Marriage such a deed would've been a betrayal not just as an unfaithful Husband but at her very being at that…still he wanted an Heir, just as Susan Vale wanted children but was unable to conceive them.

After watching her from a distance and ensuring that she would be a good mother rather what happened to so many of the Greek Demigods mortal parents and even the Godly ones at time, he made himself known to the then Lieutenant of the UNSC. He revealed who he truly was and that he processed both the power and knowledge to give her the child she craved more then anything.

Using the ancient art of blood bending , Odin mixed his own blood with Susan's, then using some magic created life. Still using such methods of creating life nothing ever went as planned, it was for that reason that instead of a single child being born, twins were conceived. Something that surprised even him. Susan named the girl Olympia, the reason being that she wanted her life to be just as grand and magnificent as the halls of the Greek Gods was said to be….he couldn't argue with her logic. Even he could admit to the majesty of Olympus, it truly was one of the most beautiful places in all of the Nine Realms….but it didn't hold a candle to Asgard. A place that was a millennia ahead of both Midgard and Olympus in technology.

He named the oldest of the twins Buri, in honour of his grandfather, the first Asgardian. Alas it was the moment that he first held, Buri in his arms that he was almost overcome with his sons future. He witnessed the heartbreak, the agony, the solitude, the hollowness and pain that he would be forced to endure during his life before he finally witnessed the Fall of Reach….and his death at the hands of the Sangheili.

It broke his old, tired heart at the life he had to live. It was only thanks to his sacrifice that the Pillar Of Autumn could escape Reach and make it to the Halo array, taking one step closer to ending the twenty seven year war….as well as discovering the monstrosity that was locked away. He knew that he would be the worst father in history to abandon his own blood to their fate and leave them to die alone on a barren world at the hands of the Covenant, but that was his fate.

Yes he was a God, the King of his Patheon but even he had rules that he had to abide too. As much as he liked too, he couldn't be like the Greeks and Romans and do whatever it took to prevent the future from happening. Doing so would either prevent that future happening and killing Buri sooner or something far worse would happen to him.

The Greeks/Romans did everything in their power to prevent futures or prophecies that threatened their rule, but what they failed to release was that in trying to prevent them from happening only made them happen. Kronos eating his children a clear example. If the King of the Titans was a loving father then why would his children try to kill him in the first place?

Unfortunately his two eldest children had somehow gotten Frigga to reveal that they had two siblings that they didn't know about and that one of them was a expendable super soldier that was left to die alone on Reach….yes, well lets just say that Thor was not all that pleased to discover that his brother had suffered alone for so long and that neither he nor Loki knew about their existence.

"Do you have anything to say about your actions?"

"Do _I_ have anything to say?" Thor repeated with a sneer as lightning cackled from his eyes." You have a lot of nerve, old man. After everything you've done….or should I say you _haven'_ t done."

"Watch your tongue, Thor." Odin warned coolly as his one remaining eye glared at the God of Thunder." I am not just your father but King of Asgard. I won't have my own blood disrespect me in my own throne room." The King of the Norse Gods added before taking a deep breath to calm himself. " You do not understand the consequences of your actions."

" Consequences?" Thor repeated incredulously. "I saved my brother, something that you should've done yourself! But you gave up on both Buri and Olympia….

"GAVE UP?!" The All-Fathers voice boomed across the throne room and an intoxicating power came bubbling to the surface that made both Thor and Loki freeze on the spot." You're not a father, my son! You haven't the foggiest idea what it is like to leave your own children to their destiny! To know that hardship and loneliness they will be forced to suffer! They both have a destiny that they needed to complete…."

"Well damn destiny to Hel!" Thor managed to find his voice despite his fathers power making to hard to remain on his feet and not cower before the All-Father.

"You truly are an arrogant boy if you believe yourself above fate, my boy. Perhaps you think that the Norms job is foolhardy? Well they must be to a God as powerful as yourself." Odin stated as he gained control of his emotions and stop his power from leaking out.

"I-I never said that." The blonde God responded, immensely grateful that his fathers power display had stopped." But if and when the time does come when I have children then you can bet that not even you would keep me from saving them from their deaths, nor would the highest authority of our universe."

" **Is that so?"** A cold chilling voice echoed throughout the throne room, setting everybody on edge. It sounded both male and female, the duo voice speaking in perfect tandem with one another." **Odinson?** "

"Who're you?" Loki questioned with as much courage as he could as he turned to look at the empty void that had appeared in the throne room, the presence alone was enough to knock out the guards that protected the King. The only one that seemed unfazed at the presence was the Allfather himself.

" **I go by many names, Odinson**." The voice replied neutrally, showing no emotion whatsoever." **Creator of All-Things, the First Deity, Lord of All, The One Above All, but history remembers me as Chaos**."

"The Greek Primordial?" The God of Mischief questioned.

" **The Greeks believed I was a part of their Pantheons but I am far older then even Buri, your great-grandfather not your brother**." Chaos clarified, " **But returning to my previous question. You told your father that you not even the highest authority would keep you from saving your children. Does that apply to your brother that's resting in his quarters? Will you try to keep me from him? Will you try to prevent me from making him fade? Stop me from killing him and sending him back to Reach to have his body glassed and forgotten by history?** " The void challenged with a taunt.

"Yes!" Thor boldly claimed with a roar, his trusty Mjolnir appearing in his hand." My little brother had been through hell, whereas I've been living like a Prince…"

"But you are."

"Silence, brother!" Thor snapped," I've had everything handed to me, people worship me daily as both a God and Prince. Buri however has suffered, treated like a freak and has dedicated his life to protecting Humanity, But has lost his own humanity in the process. Its both mine and Loki's job as his brothers to help fix and rehabilitate him. I can't speak for Loki but I intend to do just that, show him that he no longer needs to be alone. He still has a family."

" **You barely know him**." The One Above All countered to the Norse God." **Why such Kinship for a boy that you've never even conversed with let alone know?** "

"He's my brother." The God of Thunder answered as if that cleared everything up." What other reason do I need?"

"… **.Good answer, Odinson."** Chaos spoke after an eerily silence appeared. Only this time the voice was far kinder then before. " **Then I have no problem with leaving the Spartan in your care.** "

"He can live?" Odin asked almost numbly at the prospect of his son escaping fate and living." But I saw his fate."

" **Did you?** " Chaos hummed in amusement." **Tell me King of Asgard. The last vison of your son, what did you see?** "

"A black helmet that had a crackled visor that was left on the battlefield."

" **And did you by chance see a body with that helmet?** "

"….No." Odin confessed." So you're saying my son never had to die there?"

" **I never said anything, Young Borson**." Chaos returned." **But a helmet was left behind on Reach, so for all purposes Noble Six died defending the planet right to the end before he was glassed and all that remains is his broken helmet. Thus beginning the legend of the Ghost of Reach**."

" So you're saying that Buri can stay in Asgard with us?" Thor asked slowly, Mjolnir still in his hand.

" **That's what I said, Odinson**." The One Above All confirmed, earning a grin from the God of Thunder." **But before I leave I have a few parting gifts for the Spartan, from my counterpart**." No sooner had he spoke those words a few objects appeared before them an levitated in Odin's lap **." These should help young Buri out, especially the armours blueprints seeing that his Mark V was damaged beyond repair.** "

* * *

Dark blue eyes cracked open, only to snap shut from the piercing white light that blinded him the moment he woke up. Blinking a few times to adjust to the light, Buri pushed himself up and quickly noted that he certainly wasn't laying on the battlefield of Reach. First he was laying in a soft bed with silk sheets covering him. Beside him was a bedside table that had a vase of flowers besides, a soft breeze came through one of the widows and the room had what looked to be a marble floor.

Lifting up the sheets he noticed that he wasn't wearing either his armour or bodysuit and was as naked as the day he had been born. That latter made him scowl, who had retrieved him from Reach and removed his equipment? His armour was apart of him, he rarely took it of unless it was to be maintained by the technicians and judging by the room Oni certainly didn't retrieve him….so who did?

"I see you're finally awake?" A soft motherly voice echoed, gaining the Spartans attention. Snapping his head to the door, he saw a woman that looked to be in her early forties that had brown/blonde hair that rested on her shoulders elegantly, cerulean blue eyes that looked far older than the rest of her. In her hands was what looked to be a set of golden robes.

"Who're you?" Six interrogated the unknown woman, being his usual blunt self." Where am I?"

"Calm yourself, Buri." The woman sooth, missing the slight flinch of the Spartan at somebody using his true name. "You're far from Reach, the Covenant can't reach you here." She assured. "As to who I am, well I'm your step-mother. But please, call me Frigga."

* * *

 **And cut! Well here the next chapter of my Halo x Percy Jackson story. Sorry its so short but next chapter will be longer I promise. This chapter was most an introduction to Odin and Thor. As you can tell Thor is going to be the protective brother, basically Thor will be the Apollo and Six will be the Artemis of the two.**

 **A pole for this story will be going up tonight so vote for who you'd like the pairing to be.**

 **Please Review.**


End file.
